


When I Looked Towards The North Star

by PangieAngie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, FUCK YEAH BABES THERE'S PICTURES, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Next two tags are in future chapters, Philza minecraft put his dick in a samsung fridge, Surprise adoption in both good and bad way, The writing is a lot more serious than it looks and it gets better after the first chapter, They'll show up eventually - Freeform, cursing, it's just a story where mcyt youtubers have powers what do you fucking want from me, ooooh imma bout to make some blocks cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangieAngie/pseuds/PangieAngie
Summary: The Pro-Hero Philza has faced many challenges in his life, from raising two boys by himself, to fighting crime, to even losing the love of his life. But, the universe doesn't seem to be done fucking with him when it lands an abandoned child in his lap. And you know what? He wouldn't have had it any other way. Join the Sleepy Boys(And Tubbo!!!) as they navigate through the hell-scape that is real life to try to find out what it truly means to be a hero!!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phil Watson/Samsung Fridge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	When I Looked Towards The North Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my new story!! I just wanted to say ahead of time that I'm sorry if any of the characters are ooc. I do not watch every single vod that comes out for the SMP, so I might not have their personalities down yet. Anyway, I sincerely hope that you enjoy!

It was raining.

Phil could feel the water pelt his umbrella as he walked in the crisp night air. He always loved the rain, and how calm it could be. It was a constant in his life, always there even during the most important parts of his life. From his wedding, to his son’s birth, and even on his wife’s death. He could feel himself lull back into his thoughts as the rain seemed to pick up, but it never became more than a calming presence at the back of his mind. Suddenly, a moment from earlier slipped back into his mind. 

_ “It’s raining again…” Phil muttered, his wings curling around the two sleeping boys. _

_ “Why?” _

_ Ah, correction. One sleeping boy. _

_ “Why what?” _

_ “Why does it rain?”  _

_ Phil looked down at the pig eared boy, trying to come up with a reason that a four year old would understand. An idea shot through his mind. A story that he was told long ago. _

_ “Well...once upon a time, there were four-” _

_ “No, not a story!” _

_ Phil started a bit, quickly moving to hush the grumbling eight year old in his lap before hugging the smaller boy in his arms.  _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I want a real-life reason.” Techno pouted, his ears drooping a bit. _

_ “Pick those ears back up. Who ever said that my story wouldn’t be the real reason? Stories can be just as truthful as any textbook. Now, can I finish my story, my little piglet?” _

_ At the boy’s nod, Phil continued. _

_ “Right, well, once upon a time, there were four brothers. The gods of the four winds…” _

Phil was shaken from his impromptu space out when a loud cry cut through the air. Immediately, his body tensed, his hero training kicking his nerves into high gear. Phil looked all around him, trying to discern where the crying...baby? Was that a baby crying? His wings formed at his back as his dread began to build, almost taking over any form of rationality in his mind before he forced himself to calm down. He scanned his surroundings again until his eyes caught on a box hidden behind a dumpster, easily missed if you weren’t specifically looking for it.

The pit in his stomach began to deepen as he creeped closer, each step feeling more and more final until he finally was able to pull the box out. His nose wrinkled from the smell, but besides that, the box was as unassuming as any other. If it wasn’t for the cries that were becoming louder by the second, he probably would have just kept walking. The thought alone sickened him enough to finally peel the drenched cloth away to reveal just what he had been dreading...a baby. They didn’t seem to be any more than a year old, and the only thing that was protecting them from the frigid night air and rain was a tattered, red onesie. Phil quickly threw a hand over his mouth to keep a strangled yell from escaping.

How could anyone do this, to a baby no less?! 

He snapped out of his horrified trance when the baby had opened its eyes, a gorgeous blue staring back at the man. As soon as the baby had reached out to the avian, adrenaline rushed into the man’s veins. The same feeling he felt when he was on patrol took control of his limbs as he shakily reached forward to pick up the small child.

“Shhhh, it’s ok. It’s ok. I’ve got you now.”

The cries began to quiet down as Phil wrapped his charcoal wings around the shivering infant as he tried to dry him with the little cloth his coat had offered. 

_ Ok,  _ Phil thought,  _ I need to get them home immediately. _

His wings wrapped tighter around himself and the child, desperately trying to radiate enough heat to make it home. Thankfully, he didn’t live too far away, but that was the least of his problems. His mind was hyper focused on every possible reason as to why a baby was left out, so much so that he didn’t even realize he had made it home until a whimper escaped the baby again.

“A-ah! I’m so sorry! Wait, why am I apologizing to a baby- you know what? Nevermind that. Let’s just get you warm…”

The turning of a key pierced through the silence of the house, followed by the ever growing sound of the rain. Phil shivered as his mind finally registered the cold and wet baby that was held against his chest while he tried to maneuver his umbrella into the holder without jostling the baby too much. The adrenaline from earlier had drained away, leaving only an anxious man who had no idea what to do. Phil sighed deeply, shaking his head a bit as he quickly moved to the bathroom to help clean the small infant. Thankfully, he still had everything from when Techno was just a bit younger. As he moved to clean the small…(boy? Yeah, no, that was definitely a boy) up, a realization struck him. He sighed deeply again as he pulled out his phone to call the one other person that he knew would be up at this hour.

“Hey Schlatt? I need your help with something…”

-

-

“I can’t believe you fucking stole a whole-ass child.”

The boy had been cleaned up, fed, and was sleeping fitfully against Phil’s chest by the time Schlatt had barged through the door with his spare keys. Phil tried to calm the baby sleeping on his chest down a bit after the startling intrusion, thankfully succeeding after a little bit of bouncing.

“I wouldn’t call it stealing, exactly…”

“I don’t know, Phil, this sure fucking looks like you stole a kid.” The horned man scrubbed at his face furiously, his quirk warbling his voice slightly from frustration. 

“What was I supposed to do, Schlatt?! I couldn’t just leave Tommy there!”

“...Tommy? Oh my lord, please don’t tell me you-”

“I named him Tommy.”

“God fucking damn it…” Schlatt sighed deeply, holding his nose tightly as he felt one of the worst migraines happening, “Why did you even call me here? It looks like you already have this brat under control.”

As if knowing he was being talked about, Tommy whined slightly and opened a single angry eye at the loud man.

“Yeah, I’m talking about you, you little shi-”

“I called you here,” Phil interrupted, stopping his friend from having a fist fight with a baby, “because you are the only person I know that can help me find his parents.” 

That seemed to shut the other man up. Slowly, the anger faded from his face as he cautiously looked at the shorter man in front of him.

“I thought you were going to keep the brat...”

Phil was silent for a moment as a slightly concerned goat man watched as the years of stress finally showed on his friend’s face. No matter how much the Avian had tried to fight it, he had grown attached to the sleeping boy in his arms. But, as much as he was a father, he was a hero, too.

“There might be a family out there looking for him, Schlatt...what if his parents are worried sick? This isn’t a time for me to be selfish.”

The whole time he spoke, Phil’s eyes never left the baby. Even an idiot could tell just how much he wanted to keep him. After a slight pause, the ram’s loud groan startled the other from his thoughts.

“Alright,  _ fine,  _ I’ll fucking help you. But, don’t come crying to me when you have to give the bastard up.”

“Hey, don’t call my child a bastard!”

“Your child? I thought you wanted to find it’s parents.”

Schlatt smirked as the shorter man became embarrassed.

“...Shut up…”

-

The rays of sunlight shone through the windows, softly caressing Phil’s sleeping face. It was quiet in the house, the silence only broken by the sounds of the birds chirping and the snoring from Techno’s room. The avian’s eyes blearily opened, blinking rapidly at the brightness of the room. His eyes scanned the room, wincing slightly at the awkward angle his neck had been laying at. Tommy definitely was  _ not  _ an easy baby. It took both him and Schlatt hours to try and get him back to sleep after the horned man almost fought the infant after it was somehow able to flip him off. Yep. Phil has no fucking idea where Tommy learned that. Wait...Tommy?

Suddenly, fear shot through his body.

He desperately looked around, throwing clothes and blankets everywhere as he tried to find the boy. How could he have  _ already  _ lost a baby?! It was barely even a day, and he was acting like he never had a kid before! He bounded towards the sleeping figure on the couch, roughly shaking the other man in a desperate attempt to wake him.

“Fuck- I’m awake, I’m awake! What the hell’s gotten into you?!”

“It’s Tommy! I lost Tommy, Schlatt!” 

That woke the other man up, immediately.

“How in the seven hells did you lose a baby?!”

“I don’t know, ok?! Listen, I just need you to use your quirk to see if you can get him out.”

Schlatt groaned, but slowly got up. His voice echoed Tommy’s name as he looked through the kitchen and living room as Phil quickly climbed up the stairs. There’s no way a baby could have climbed them, but Schlatt was already scouring the first floor, and they needed to be thorough. He checked the bathroom, his bedroom, and even the  _ laundry hamper _ , but to no avail.

Phil was sulkin on the couch as Schlatt awkwardly tried to comfort him when they heard shrieking laughter from upstairs. They looked at each other in disbelief before quickly running upstairs and slamming the door open to Wilbur and Techno’s room.

“Dad, we found a gremlin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at pangie-angie-but-gayer on tumblr!


End file.
